Quest for Coolness
"Quest for Coolness" is the fourth episode of the second season of the Disney Channel original sitcom Even Stevens. It was written by Dennis Rinsler, directed by Donna Pescow, and aired on July 6, 2001. Plot Summary Louis and Twitty are desperate to find the new ultra-cool "Quasi" sneakers, but they are sold out everywhere. Even the socially inept Tom Grabalski is able to get a pair. Luckily for Louis and Twitty (or so it may seem), Tom puts them in contact with his underground source, and they set up a meeting with "Scabbie" (Benjamin Viccellio) at South Creek Mall. Meanwhile, Ren is leading a fund-raising meeting for the school paper. Ruby proposes a fashion show at the Mall, an idea everyone likes better than Ren's, including, surprisingly, Ren's devoted disciples Carla and Marla. Soon everyone is neglecting work on the paper and working on the fashion show. Ren gets upset because of this, but Ruby accuses her of being mad because the show wasn't her idea. Ren angrily insists she'll publish the paper by herself. Louis and Twitty take a scary trip through the mall basement and meet up with the even scarier Scabbie. He takes their money and goes to his "secret stash" of Quasis. When the boys realize that he didn't get their shoes sizes, they conclude that Scabbie has ripped them off, and decide to pursue him. When they find the back door of the store Scabbie was supposedly going to; it has an "out of business" sign on it. An overzealous security guard spots the boys and busts them. While he's taking them into custody, Louis and Twitty spot Scabbie. They distract the guard and take off after Scabbie, and the guard follows in pursuit of the boys. Meanwhile, Ren is struggling to get the paper published, thanks to a defective printer. Ruby comes by to see how Ren is doing, but they end up having an argument. When Ruby finally drops off her column, Ren realizes that she was equally committed to the paper after all. Ren drops by the fashion show to apologize to Ruby, who she finds is frantically overwhelmed with problems organizing the fashion show, after one model gets sick, and a pair of twin male models named Mosh and Stosh fight over some clothes. Ren uses her organizing talents to straighten things out. The show starts and it goes very well, all the girls look great, but when Ren get on the catwalk to replace the sick model, she instantly steals the spotlight. Louis, Twitty, Scabbie and the guard continue to chase each other around the mall. Where do they converge? At the fashion show, of course. Louis and Twitty don eye-patches and join Ren on the catwalk momentarily in order to hide from the guards, then the security guard takes their place, while Louis and Twitty continue to track Scabbie down. In the mall parking garage, Scabbie realizes Louis and Twitty have busted him, and offers them other stash from the trunk of his car. They refuse and the mall security guards converge on him and hold him for the Sacramento Police Department. At school the next day, Louis and Twitty finally get a pair of Quasis for themselves, until Tom informs them that another pair of shoes has replaced them as the in thing. Louis and Twitty decide not to pursue the latest trendy sneakers anymore, and prefer to start their own trend -- fashionable eyepatches. Trivia *Chas Dewey and Chris Dewey, who played twin male models Mosh and Stosh in this episode return to play the Kitna Twins in the episode "Stevens Manor". *According to some, the episode's name is almost like that of the season 3 South Park episode, "Quest For Ratings". See also *''Even Stevens *List of Even Stevens episodes External links *Quest for Coolness at the Internet Movie Database *Quest for Coolness at TV.com Quest for Coolness Category:Television episodes